Functional dyspepsia or nonulcer dyspepsia is an upper gastrointestinal disorder that is characterized by persistent or recurrent symptoms of upper abdominal discomfort which cannot be attributed to structural or biochemical abnormalities. Currently no definitive underlying pathophysiological mechanisms have been elucidated to explain this disorder and there is no conclusive evidence available identifying a definitive efficacious treatment regimen. ABT-229 is a novel macrolide with motilin agonist activity and devoid of any significant antibiotic activity. The objectives of this study are to assess the efficacy of ABT-229 compared to placebo for the treatment of postprandial digestive symptoms associated with functional dyspepsia and to assess the safety of ABT-229 in these patients.